The Boys Who Never Saw What Was Coming Next
by MotherEarth02
Summary: A bunch of weird drabbles centered around the male characters who greatly affected Harry's life, in more ways than one
1. The Boy Who Didn't Feel

_He was evil through and through_

_"How I hate them" he would boast_

_But sometimes they said "I love you"_

_And he thought, that's what hurt the most_

* * *

He did say it.

In his seventy odd years those three words graced his lips only once. But even that was more than expected.

* * *

He had always had an unhealthy obsession with fire. It fascinated him in every way possible.

To him it seemed that fire burned with only a single motive: to destroy, and that's exactly what he wanted. Destruction, obliteration, demolition, annihilation; whatever you want to call it. He just wanted to see them in agony, and he longed to hear them scream.

* * *

"God I love you", he all but whispered.

His lips skimming the smooth wood. He didn't even mean it. Even feel it. It was like a reaction.

* * *

The dream was something he never understood.

But it was always so clear.

He saw a face. Just a face. Then a glimmer of wings, and blinding halo, that he more felt rather than saw

* * *

Then upon hearing his own words of love in his ears a defending crucio echoed around the room, all his rage aimed at the motionless victim on the cold cold floor

* * *

In his last moment, he didn't think of the Death Eaters or the Hallows or how many lives he had left, he didn't even see Harry Potter in front of him.

He remembered the hate and the love, the definition of forgiveness and the angel of his nightmare.

And the fire...

_The fire..._

He took little comfort in the fires of hell.


	2. The Boy Who Never Saw The Silver Lining

_I remember a time when I was a saint _

_And you were anything but a sinner _

_But time has passed and as of late _

_My string of sanity grows thinner_

* * *

Sirius Black

The name said it all.  
Even though he was a star (the very brightest at that) he was stern, he was real and above all else, he was dark.

* * *

He wasn't weak (you must be thinking of Regulus)

But those many years in Azkaban did take their toll on his already broken soul.(nothing a few stitches couldn't heal right?)

* * *

_"Sirius! Sirius!"_

_"What Bella...?"_  
_"I told you NOT to call me that. My name is Bellatrix"_  
_"Fine. What Bellatrix" _  
_"Everyone's asleep and mummy left her wand on the table. Wanna go have some "fun" with the Muggles outside?"_  
_"What! No!"_  
_"C'mon Sirius, it will be fun"_  
_"That's what you said last time..."_  
_"And wasn't that... Entertaining" _  
_"..."_

Sirius never did forget that muggle girls face, even after the plastic surgeon fixed it up

* * *

Maybe Albus Dumbledore was insane... In a way (isn't everyone), but to Sirius the old man was everything he couldn't be.

Down to the ominous twinkle in his eyes

* * *

Home was Hogwarts, that other place was just a prison

* * *

James Potter was the one thing he never regretted (but also the one thing he did)

The young boy, who fast became his best friend, may have saved his soul from a future set in stone. And for that he was forever thankful. He saw a brightness in him that not Black could ever possess, like nothing he had ever seen before.

But, he could help but wonder how powerful he could have been on the other side (everyone is a little bit Slytherin at heart)


	3. The Boy Who Was The Silver Lining

_In his own eyes_

_He was nothing short of perfection_

_But everyone lies_

_Sometimes even his own reflection_

* * *

Someone had to say it to him, say it to his face. James potter was a small, arrogant, naive, stupid little boy who didn't know what responsibility was.

And Severus Snape accepted that challenge.

To say it didn't end well would be the understatement of the YEAR

* * *

For years he saw his future clearly, a bachelor for most of it. With all the beautiful women he could find. And eventually settling down with someone.

Not a father, never a father unless it was needed.

But that changed when Lily told him.

About her previous abortion.

And even at seventeen he lost something that day, not just a daughter, but apart of himself.

* * *

His childhood was one every child wanted. It was perfect in every way possible.

Being an only child to wealthy parents ensured James never wanted for anything. He would simply glance at something in a store and it would be his.

He got everything he wanted.

Except for a brother

Until Sirius came along

* * *

_"Oi Peter!"_

_"Yes James"_

_"I'm hungry"_

_"Ok.."_

_"Get me some food.""But it's the middle of the night...?"_

_"And your point is?"_

_"What if Filch gets me?"_

_"Thats not my problem. And before you ask 'no' you cannot use the cloak"_

_"But James.."_

_"What!?"_

_"I'm scared, I don't want to go alone"_

_"HAHAHA! Now you have to go"_

_"But it's dark and..."_

_"Go or there will only be three Marauders"_

No one would be able to tell the events that followed would be what pushed little Wormtail over the edge

* * *

James + Potter = GryffindorGoldenBoyEveryones Favourtie

Sirius + Black = BestFriend - Black +Insanity

Remus + Lupin = QuietFriendTrustworthy (WerewolfDeath)

Peter + Pettigrew = WeakLittleSlaveLoyal / PowerStrongMasterTraitor

Lily + Evans = PerfectLoveDaughterSaint (Dull)

* * *

Ignorance is bliss


	4. The Boy Who Lived Too Long

_From young we grow to old_

_Our mind sets in a permanent mould _

_The world becomes dark _

_And as our skin marks_

_Our soul dies a hundredfold_

* * *

Sometimes Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wishes he were blind. What he sees and what he has seen are images that a Pensieve could only temporarily remove.

He sits at his desk for hours on end, staring at that one blank piece of paper hoping that everything will finally make sense.

* * *

Seeing the stars always helped, always put things into perspective.

The billions of stars hiding the secrets of life somewhere else. The endless expanse of space and there had to be SOMETHING or SOMEONE out there.  
He was a secret admirer of Muggle science fiction.

And it made him realise that his life wasn't important and the choices he made would not be remembered...by many.

He died looking up at the stars.

And he couldn't hope for anything better.

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald.

The name still and shivers down his spine.

Both good and bad.

He remembers how they used to spend every moment together, planning (plotting) for a future that looked promising. Very promising.

Albus was bewitched by his best friends blonde hair, and blue blue eyes and petal soft skin. He didn't even notice the turn Gellert made, how his writing became spiked, how his voice became sharp until it was too late.

But still regretting was not an option.

In a future that looked so bleak without him

* * *

Hogwarts was something...something so special

The whole place was alive

It lived, it breathed, it changed and unchanged to places he had never seen before.

It's why he still lived because of all of them

And Harry

Especially Harry.

The Poor Little Lost Boy Who Lived.

* * *

But even when your blind, you still have memories. And memories is all that Albus Dumbledore has left


	5. The Boy Who Hid A Monster

_And though his soul is slain_

_He holds a sick kind of perfection _

_When I feel his pain_

_Like fire in my veins _

_I turn away from my reflection _

* * *

He had many names

Remus

Lupin

Moony

That "thing"

...Monster

But the one he probably liked the best (though he would probably never admit to it) was  
_Professor R.J Lupin_

It sounded so plain, but so strong. It didn't give him an identity just a label which he stuck over his face for a moment. It was simple and normal, like another professor, like any other person. But he was not another person.

The name (for just a moment) gave him a place to hide, a place to be a nobody in. Because once everyone find out about your "furry little problem" NOTHING can ever be the same, even with best friends.

Professor R.J Lupin was not a werewolf, he was just a man, a man pretending to sleep through the clattering of train tracks

* * *

Tonks.

She didn't like her names either.

But she was so incredibly beautiful in a way Moony never could be (and not because she changed her face). She literally glowed with some sort of strange contagious light that flowed from room to room and she danced around their house.

Finding a babysitter was always hard. But in the midst of war who has time to look out for others

* * *

Growing up was hard, but not in a Sirius Black way.

Being a werewolf took its toll more than anyone could have ever imagined. Being locked up (not just inside a room) and knowing that you will never ever ever be able to get out drained everything out of that small boy. He was forever with broken wrists and fractured collarbones and a bruised and bloodied up face. That he could deal with.

Growing up was easy but not James Potter easy.  
It became easy as his memory began to first haze then fade then disappear. His parents never said a bad word about him and took his secret to their graves. Too bad Remus had their death weighing down his guilt every, second afterwards

But it was tiring, so very very tiring, a Remus Lupin type of tiring.

And I don't know if it can get worse that that


	6. The Boy Who Was Misunderstood

_There was a void within his heart_

_He thought that time would fill_

_But as his whole life fell apart_

_He thought that with a drill_

_He could bolt and screw_

_And whizz and whirr_

_And patch it up right through_

_But all it did was make him slurr_

_And dig his grave too soon_

* * *

Not many people know the trauma one can face when they awake to a baby on their doorstep. Vernon Dursley knew exactly what this was like. His first reaction was not at all like Petunias he did not scream and cry and carry on.

He smiled.

He smiled at the little baby boy clutching at his pinkie finger.

* * *

"_Vernon have you got those socks yet!?"_

_"Just a moment dear!"_

_"Quickly now! Well drop it off on the way!"_

_"Yes dear.."_

_"Hurry up Dad! Everyone must be there already!"_

Harry never did find the arrangements of sweets and chocolates Uncle Vernon bundled up in those socks that day.

But after that, Dobby became addicted to sugar.

* * *

He never got a real childhood. He was, and most children are, obsessed with growing up and being in charge and driving his very own car. He wanted a house, a grand house with private gardeners and maids and servants.

And a pool, in his room.. Obviously

He has everything planned out by the age of nine. And saved every dollar for the next ten years. And when the time came for him to really grow up.

He thought he fancied being a child a little longer?

But those days had passed. And he had wasted them dreaming. And planning. And saving. And perfecting every little teeny tiny detail.

There wasn't much time in between to live.

To play, to smile, to be a child. A wild child.

So when Petunia suggested that holiday in Majorca he had to say no.


	7. The Boy Who Wore Black

_If I sit alone by your gravestone _

_Will you hear me cry?_

_If in the night your name I moan_

_Will you pass me by?_

_If for a moment I step down off my throne_

_And those three deadly words from my lips I pry _

_Will you never leave me alone?_

_... Die_

* * *

Don't ask Severus Snape about his child hood

Just don't.

* * *

Severus remembered when the Dark Lord was resurrected.

A part of him was in complete awe of the pure power the one man possessed. Another part feared for the life of Harry Potter the life he had fought so hard to protect all those years.

And the other part of him...wanted to laugh

I mean come on! The dude didn't have a nose.

And even Snape had a sense of humour

* * *

He wore black because he was in mourning.

Even before that night in October?

When he was eight years old his cat Priscilla died (little did he know it was his fathers work). That cat had been his life line, the one thing he could count on.

And when she was gone he had nothing except a tiny mound of dirt and cut-out cardboard cross.

At funerals everyone wore black, so he wanted to do it to, not only to remember Priscilla but to prove to his parents that she was important too.

They didn't see it

* * *

Good or Evil

Evil or Good

He didnt really know.. He wish he did. Maybe then he could have had everything.

Evil= Power above everyone else. Revenge on Potter and his gang. Revenge on his father. And Dumbledore. And maybe with that power he could overthrow the Dark Lord, he could save everyone. Or make them pay. Which ever...

Good= Lily

He wasn't sure which one was better.

But something.

Just a little something..

Was drawing him towards Good.

Maybe it was a little flower...

* * *

Yes I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER. IM SOOORRRRYYYYY! I didn't really have enought time to go through this so yeah...

Shout out to iheartweasleytwins and Loonaticslover13 and to everyone else who favourtied and followed :-)


End file.
